degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Degrassi:The New Class re-try
Hey I am making a fan fiction called Degrassi: The New Class. Season one will consist of 18 episodes. The 18 episodes will consist of six two-parts, 11 one-parters and a two-hour long season finale movie. ''' '''I will accept 10 ninth graders and 10 tenth graders. So in other words 5 boys and 5 girls.Try and do some plots degrassi hasten cover. Please make the actors LOOK THERE AGE! Charater Forms Full Name:' Gender:' Birthday:' Grade(9 or 10):' Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi, Pan, Questioning):' Past:' Family:' Personality:' Affiliations:' Aspires to Be:' Grades in School:' Issues you want this character to face/Plots:' Actor: ' What kinds of clothes they wear: Cast Ninth: *Noah Centineo as Shor Wilson: kinda bitchy but nice at the same time, will do almost anything to get what he wants. *Chloe Moretz as Effy Smith: a quirky girl and writer.' ' *Jake T. Austin as William Watson: nice, but watch out... mess with his friends and he'll f**k you up! *Jason Spevack as Weston Held: has anxiety and does not transition well, but with the help of his therapist can handle transitions in school. *Zendaya Coleman as Rose Gilligan: The Rebelling Party girl, who rather kiss boys, than study for a test. She is seducing and the biggest flirt, who some would even call a slut. *Kendall Jenner as Brooklynn "Brooke" Diver:Rebellious and flirty, but is really smart and in the gifted class. Is not afraid to say what is on her mind. *Jimmy Bennett as Joel Gilbert: a open bisexual teenager who is in love with his best friends sister. *Elle Fanning as Galilea Knight: She is sweet, funny, unique and emotional, this atitude tends to attract many people and make others want to know her. *Roshon Fegan as Troy Allan: a teen thats good with hinding his feelings. *Sarah Love as Bella Throne: nice never mean but if you make her mad she will be a brat. 'Tenth: ' *Stephanie Scott as Sophia Duncan: the overachieving Queen Bee, who runs the school and terrorizes lower classmen. *Elizabeth Gillies as Avalon Gelle: sweet, friendly, supportive, intelligent and sarcastic. *Logan Lerman as Alec Meyers: quite quiet, but can be more open, friendly and slightly manic around people he knows well. *Justin Bieber as Jason Manning: very outgoing loves to try new things but is clumsy at times. *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Madison "Madi" Watson: nice, but sometimes comes off as snobby. *Calum Worthy as Xavier Matthews: a fun-loving metro-sexual play writer who often comes off as gay. *Cole Sprouse as Anthony Michael: a fun-loving mathlete. *Dylan Sprouse as Andrew Micael: a hatful athlete. *Amanda Seyfried as Isabel "Izzy" McNalty: Can come off bitchy but truly is sweet and fun-loving. *Miley Cyrus as Samantha Collins: a two-faced. *Kylie Jenner as Jessica Slater, a lesbian wating to show her true self. Okay i need 0 more girls and 0 more boys for Tenth grade and 0 more boys and 0 girls for Ninth grade. Some of the charaters I'm geting by email it would be better if you comment them on here thanks. :) Category:Blog posts